Emma Lily
by DilHowlter.Phan
Summary: What if Harry potter had a sister all this time. She will join harry in his second year and help him complete the prophecy. As close to the original books as possible. Do not own any characters other then Emma Lily. Book is better then summary. Please give a read. Rated K for some things that might happen later on. In Progress.
1. Chapter 1

"Emma wake up." Harry said gently waking up his sister.

"It's morning already?" Emma said sitting up. The sound of clicking followed after her almost sick sounding voice. Emma was a year younger the Harry and was considerably underfed just cause she was a girl. To be honest Emma got a third of what Harry got to eat.

"Yeah. I'll get started on breakfast while you get dressed." Harry said leaving the small little cupboard under the stairs and she started to get dressed. For as long as she can remember she had always been with her aunt and uncle. Well except for when they went on trips then the two would have to stay with Mrs. Figg, a woman who lived two streets away. She was mad old woman who makes us look at pictures of her cats. Emma pushed the useless glasses over her silver eyes. She didn't know why she needed to wear them. She had a feeling it was because of the scar that ran across her eyes. She was blind as a bat and similar to a bat in other ways too by clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth she could see what was going on around her. Except it was blue.

"You done?" Came Harry's gentle voice.

"Yeah." Emma said opening the door and going to work on breakfast. she saw the makings for eggs and bacon and quickly started flipping the eggs Harry had cracked. Then Placing the bacon on the pan to start cooking she turned to see Aunt Petunia looking down at her

"Why haven't you started wrapping Dudley's presents?" She said gesturing to the thirty seven presents on the table. "I am going to have to take away your meals for the day if those presents aren't done in five minutes." She said in her high pitched voice as she pushed Emma towards the table.

Emma started wrapping right away only stoping to flip the bacon and take the eggs off. "Come on I can't miss any more meals. I am half dead already. Come on Emma you can do better. And IF you don't. Who knows what she will do?" She thought to herself.

Sure enough five minutes later Aunt Petunia came in to see Emma finishing the thirty fifth present. "Not done are you?" She said "Thats it no more meals today." She said. Then her face twisted into a smile as she grabbed the scissors laying on the table. "Maybe this will teach you to finish something when I tell you to." She said as she dragged the scissors point across the palm of poor Emma's hand. The twisted woman smiled as she saw the tears run down her face. "Now finish the presents before Dudley wakes up or we will see about your other other hand." She said before turning and leaving to kick on the cupboard door to get harry.

Emma finished the last present as Harry came out. He instantly realized what happened but couldn't do anything for Dudley entered the kitchen.

"Keep away from my presents" Dudley said pushing the two across the room. They both quickly stood up as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came into the kitchen. They smiled as they saw Dudley count the presents he had gotten.

"Thirty six thats two less then last year." Said Dudley obviously about to get into one of his fits.

"Darling you haven't counted Aunt Marge's present here under Mommy and Daddy's." Said Aunt Petunia Quickly.

"Alright Thirty seven thats still less then last year." Said Dudley his face turning red.

"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?" Said a nervous Aunt Petunia. She had, had to by five more presents last year because he hadn't thought thirty one was enough.

"Then I'll have I'll have…" Dudley said trying to do the simple addition in is head.

"Thirty nine sweetums." Aunt Petunia said.

"Oh." Dudley said "Alright then." Aunt Petunia smiled when he said that.

"Little tyke just wants hid moneys worth. Just like his father." Said Uncle Vernon Just now looking up from his plate of bacon and eggs.

Just then the phone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer while Harry Uncle Vernon and I watched Dudley unwrap his presents. He got a racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games and a was ripping my hardly worked on wrapping from a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking at the same time both angry and worried.

"Bad news Vernon." She said "Mrs. Figg has broken her leg. She can't take them." She said looking at us as if we were the reason Mrs. Figg had broken her leg.

Dudley started to look upset, but Harry and Emma's hearts gave a leap. Every year Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon would take Dudley somewhere with one of his friends and we would always stay with Mrs. Figg.

"What are we to do?" Said Aunt Petunia

"We could Phone Marge." Said Uncle Vernon.

"Don't be silly Vernon Marge hates them."

"What about whats-her-name, your friend— Yvonne?"

"On vacation in Majorica,"

"You could just leave us here." Said Harry positioning himself in front of his sister. He did this often because they knew the way to punish him, was to hurt Emma.

"And come back to see the house in Ruins." Aunt petunia snarled

"We wont blow up the house." Said Harry but they had stopped listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo and leave them in the car." Said Aunt Petunia slowly.

"That cars new they aren't sitting in it alone…." Uncle Vernon snapped back.

Dudley began to start a fit. It wasn't crying it was just him pinching up his face and wailing. He actually hadn't cried in years because this did the same thing. It got his mother to throw her arms around Dudley and do whatever he wanted her to do. It did the trick.

"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy wont let him spoil your special day." She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I…. don't….. want…. them… t-t-to come!" Dudley wailed between his pretend sobs.

Just then the doorbell rang and Aunt Petunia rushed to open the door. A second later Peir Polkiss, Dudley's best friend, stepped into the kitchen. Peir was often the one holding people back while Dudley hit them. They mostly picked on Emma which resulted in her coughing up blood at night.

Half an Hour later the siblings were siting squished together in the seat, heading to the zoo for the first time in our lives. Of course before they left they had received the no nonsense talk from Uncle Vernon.

In the car Uncle Vernon was complaining to Aunt Petunia. He did this often. Today his subject was motorcycles. "….roaring along like maniacs the young hoodlums." Uncle Vernon ranted.

"I had a dream about a motorcycle." Said Harry. Emma looked a him in surprise and he realized she had, had the same dream. "It was flying."

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" Yelled Uncle Vernon almost crashing into the car in front.

"I know they don't it was only a dream." Said harry.

It was sunny and warm at the zoo and it was crowded with family's. We walked up to a little cart of what I guessed to be an ice cream cart.

"I will have a chocolate ice cream." Said Dudley.

"I will have the same." Said Peirs.

"And what would you two like?" The woman asked the other two children of the group..

"He will have a Lemon Ice pop." Said Aunt Petunia after spotting the cheapest thing to buy.

"And you little Miss?"

"I am Lactose intolerant." Emma said sweetly to the woman at the cart. She gave me a smile. This wasn't actually true. Aunt Petunia had just never allowed Emma to have anything that cost's more then she wanted to spend. Emma always though this was because Aunt petunia had to buy some different

"Alright then that will be 5 pounds." Said the woman turning to Aunt Petunia.

After Paying we went to see the animals. At about noon Dudley and Peirs got bored and we went to eat at the zoo restaurant. I wasn't allowed to get anything because of my punishment so I just watched as Harry ate Dudley's first Knickerbocker Glory. After lunch we went to the reptile house.

Once entering the reptile house Dudley and Peirs went to find the largest snake but quickly got bored because it didn't move.

"Dad make it move." Dudley said already annoyed.

Uncle Vernon knocked on the glass. "Move you old bugger." He said. After a while later Dudley and Peirs moved on to the next snake.

"Sorry about them." Harry said as they walked up to the enclosure.

"They don't know what it's like." Emma said.

"It happens all the time." The snake answered. The two sibling looked at each other.

"I didn't know you could talk to humans."

"I didn't know you could talk to snake's." The snake said.

"Where do you come from?" Harry asked. The snake nodded it's head to a sign next to the enclosure. It read:

Boa Constrictor

Brazil

"Was it nice in brazil?" Emma asked. The Boa Constrictor nodded his head again towards the sign.

Born in Captivity

"Oh I see…" She said.

"So you've never been to brazil?" Harry said

"Harry that's rude." He looked at the ground.

"Sorry Emma."

" DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY!" Came a deafening scream from behind the two. " COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could.

"Out of the way, you," Dudley said pushing harry over and hitting Emma right on the ribs. She already knew she would be coughing blood sometime today. But Harry. Harry felt such a surge of anger towards Dudley that the glass that the fat boy had pressed him self against disappeared.

Dudley and Peirs jumped back howling at the snake as it crawled out of it's enclosure and towards Emma. The snake lifted his head towards her. "Will you keep me?" He asked, Emma nodded and because everyone was fussing over Dudley only Harry saw as the snake slithered up Emma's sleeve and 'dissapeared'

"The two of you are in so much trouble!" Uncle Vernon practically screamed at them. " NO MEALS FOR A WEEK! GET IN THE CUPBOARD!" The two siblings to afraid to find out what would happen if they didn't, went right into the cupboard were there so called Uncle locked them up.

The two lay in there dark cupboard that night. Emma had fallen asleep curled against harry but Harry lay awake.

"I wish I had a watch." He murmered to himself. If he had then Harry could know when they could sneak to the kitchen for some food. He couldn't know when they where asleep or not.

He and Emma had lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, al as he could remember, ever since he's been a baby and his parents had died in the car crash. Although neither Harry or Emma could remember the car crash. Although sometimes when Harry strained to remember he saw a blinding green flash and a burning pain on his forehead. He had just supposed this was the crash but neither him nor Emma, who he had shared his memory with, could find out what the green light was. He couldn't remember his parents at all. There aunt and uncle never spoke of them., there were no photographs in the house.

Although Sometimes harry felt as if the strangers on the street knew him. Strange Strangers they were. A tiny man in a Violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia Dudley and Emma. Aunt petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild looking old woman dressed in all green had waved merrily at him on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had shaken Harry's hand and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing was that they seemed to vanish once he or Emma tried to get a closer look.

At school, Harry had no one except his sister a grade below him and the same went with Emma. Everybody knew Dudley and his gang hated the two of them and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.


	2. Chapter 2

The so called 'escape' of the boa constrictor turned into one of the longest punishments the two have had yet. The boa constrictor actually curled around Emma, who was so weak she couldn't even move. By the time they were allowed out the summer holiday had begun and Dudley had already broken his new Video Camera, crashed his remote control airplane, and, first time on his racing bike, knocked down poor Mrs. Figg as she crossed Privet Drive on her Crutches.

The two were glad that school was over, But now there was no escaping Dudley's gang, who visited the house every single day. Every one in the group was big and stupid but since Dudley was the biggest and the stupidest he was the leader. The rest were quite alright with Dudley's Sport: Potter hunting.

This was why Harry spent as much time as he could outside of the house, wandering around the streets. Emma tried to but had to do so much work never really got the chance.

As Harry walked the streets he thought about the end of summer holidays. Harry would finally get to go to secondary school while Dudley went to Smeltings, the old private school Uncle Vernon went to. He would be free of Dudley. But unfortunately going to secondary school meant leaving Emma Behind. Emma wasn't weak. Harry knew that. But she depended on Harry because Harry was all the family she had.

"They stick your head down the toilet the first day at Stonewall." Dudley said. He thought it was hilarious how he himself got to go to Smeltings and Harry would be going to Stonewall High the local public school. "We should go up and practice."

"No thanks I don't think the toilets had anything worse then your head down it … It might be sick." Harry said and ran away before Dudley could comprehend what he had said. Harry ran into the back yard to see Emma putting away the mower, Harry frowned that was his job.

"Hi Harry." Emma said tiredly. "Sorry… I did the lawn. I thought you could use a break." She said. That was Emma for you. She would do anything for her brother because she loved him.

"You didn't have to do that." He said

"But I did." She replied smiling slightly at him. Emma rarely Smiled. If you saw Emma smile you were lucky. But Emma was so beautiful that you also couldn't help but love her. Let me describe Emma. She had Red wavy hair, that was usually pulled up. and silver eyes with bit of green playing at the edges. She also had little freckles along her nose and cheeks. Emma was short and skinny because she was always underfed. "Now come hep me with the garden." She said heading towards the front lawn.

One day in July Aunt Petunia took Dudley out to buy his new smelting uniform. Which meant the two Potters would stay with Mrs. Figg's. Mrs Figg wasn't as bad as usual because she had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, so she wasn't two fond at the moment. But she did let Harry and Emma watch the Television and eat Chocolate cake that tasted as if it had been there for a while.

That night Dudley walked around the house showing of his Smeltings uniform. It was a Maroon tail coat with orange Knickerbockers and a flat straw hat called a Boater. He carried a long knobby stick which the kids at Smeltings used to beat one another when the teacher wasn't looking. Dudley took great pleasure in practicing on Emma.

As Uncle Vernon saw Dudley in the orange Knickerbockers he said gruffly that this was the proudest moment of his life. Aunt Petunia Burst into tears and said she could believe It was her Ickle Dudleykins, he looked so handsome and Grownup. Harry and Emma didn't trust themselves to speak. But before they went to bed Dudley gave Emma one last hit in the ribs and it seemed only Harry and Emma heard the sickening crack it let out.

That night Emma slept with the snake wrapped around her ribs tightly so that her ribs would stay straight.

The next morning Emma and Harry awoke to an awful smell coming from the kitchen. They took turns getting dressed, Emma wearing a baggy shirt, so the snake wasn't visible, and then they went to investigate. The smell seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. The tub was full of what looked like dirty rags swimming in grey water.

"What is this?" Emma asked politely. Her aunt sneered at the little girl whom she hated.

"Harry's Uniform." Aunt petunia replied Curtly.

Harry looked back into the tub."I didn't know everything had to be so wet." He replied.

"Don't be stupid. I'm dying some of Dudley's old things grey for you. It will look just like everyone else's when I've finished."

Harry and Emma seriously doubted it, but both thought it best not to argue. Harry sat down at the table and tried to not think about how he would look on his first day of school, like he was wearing bits of old Elephant skin probably.

Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in with their noses scrunched up because of the smell. As always Uncle Vernon read the paper and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick across the table, he hadn't let it out of his sight.

"Get the mail Dudley." Uncle vernon said from behind his paper.

"Make Emma get it." Dudley whined.

"Emma get the mail." Uncle vernon said. Emma was placing breakfast on the table.

"Make Dudley get it." Harry said in his sisters defense.

"Dudley poke Harry with your Smeltings Stick." He replied.

Emma went of and fetched the mail, as Harry dodged the stick. There were three things on the doormat. A bill, a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister and a letter. Emma Turned the letter over and was shocked to see who it was addressed to. There couldn't have been a mistake:

Mr. H. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surry

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment and the address and name was written in emerald-green ink. There wasn't a stamp.

Turning the strange letter over Emma saw purple wax seal. It seemed to be a coat of arms. There was a lion an eagle a badger and a snake all surrounding an H.

"Hurry up!" Uncle vernon shouted from the kitchen. "What are you checking for letter bombs?" Uncle Vernon chuckled at his own joke.

Emma returned to the kitchen handed Uncle vernon the post card and the bill and gave Harry's his. Harry slowly began to open the envelope.

Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted, an then flipped over the post card.

"Marge's ill." He informed Aunt petunia. "Ate a funny whelk…"

"Dad" Dudley said suddenly. "Dad harry's got something." Dudley ripped the letter out of harry's hand and gave it to his Dad.

"No stop thats mine." Harry said trying to retrieve his letter.

"Who could possibly be writing to you?" Uncle Vernon flipped over the letter. His face turned white.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Emma were sitting on the softest bit of floor with the worst blanket. The past few days had been awful. After Harry's letters kept trying to get to him Uncle Vernon had told them to get in the car and had drove them who knows were changing direction every few miles to "shake em off." They had continued to drive until they had gotten to the seashore and Uncle vernon had left the four of them locked in the car. He had come back with a long slim bag and rations, which consisted of a bag of chips and a banana for each of them.

But once they had crossed the oceanside and reached a little Island with a small shack Uncle vernon seemed at peace. So after they had eaten their dinners they all were told to go to bed. Harry and emma just couldn't sleep.

Harry looked at the wristwatch on Dudley's arm, which was hanging over the couch. "Ten minutes till my birthday." He whispered quietly to Emma.

"I got you something hold on." Emma crawled across the floor to her bag and rummaged through her bag. When she crawled back it was five minutes till Harry's birthday. Emma handed Harry a small box. It was an old box certainly not new. Harry slowly opened it to reveal a silver wrist watch. "Surprise." Emma said smiling slightly.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked 3 minutes till his birthday

"It used to be Dudley's but he broke it so I fixed it up. It works fine now just had to fix the hour hand and the glass piece.

"Thank you Emma" Harry said giving her a hug. He put the watch on and together they counted down to Harry's birthday.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."

BOOM

The whole shack shivered and Harry and Emma turned to face the door. Someone was knocking to get in.

BOOM

"Where's the canon?" Dudley said stupidly as he woke up.

Uncle vernon came out of the back bedroom holding a rifle. That must have been what was in the package. "Whoever you are, I warn you I'm armed."

There was a pause - then

SMASH

The door fell right of its hinges and Harry stepped right in front of Emma. He would protect her.

A giant of a man stepped in through the door way picked up the door and put it back as if nothing had happened. The man had shaggy black hair and a mess of a bears which covered his face so that you could only see his black eyes. He turned to look at them all.

"Couldn't make us a cup a tea could yeah? It's not been an easy journey..." He strode over to the couch where Dudley was frozen in fear. "Budge up you great lump." He said and Dudley scurried behind his parents.

Harry and Emma looked into the fierce face and saw that his eyes were crinkled in a smile. "An' here's Harry" said the giant. He peered around Harry and saw Emma. "An' there's Emma. Last time I saw you two you were just babies." Suddenly hagrid looked annoyed. "What could possibly be making that clicking noise?" He asked. Emma raised her hand slowly.

"It's how I see things." She said sheepishly.

"Ah yes you got the scar on yer eyes."

Uncle vernon made a raspy noise.

"I demand that you leave at once." he said. "Your breaking and entering.

"Ah shut up you great prune," Said the giant he reached over the back of the sofa, jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot and handed threw it to the back of the room.

Uncle Vernon made another Funny noise.

"Anyways- Harry " said the giant turning back to face the potters. "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summit for yeh here - I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste all right."

From an inside pocket of his giant's coat he pulled out a white box. Harry opened it and saw a cake with green lettering saying "Happy Birthday Harry"

Harry meant to say thank you but instead he ended up saying "Who are you?"

"Harry, thats rude!" Emma said.

"Sorry Emma." Harry said looking down at the floor.

"No it's alright I haven't introduced myself. I am Ruebus Hagrid, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts." He said.

Hagrid put out a large hand and shook Harry's whole arm.

"Now how about that tea?" Hagrid looked at the empty grate with the chip bags in it and he snorted. Hagrid leaned forward and got to work and when he pulled away there was a roaring fire. in the grate. Harry and Emma moved closer.

Hagrid sat back down and began rummaging through his pocket pulling out a copper kettle a squashy pack of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs. He was about to start when Emma rushed over and began to take it from Hagrid so she could do it.

"Thank you Emma." The giant said.

"I'm sorry but I really still don't know who you are." Harry said. He sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"Call me Hagrid everyone does. An' like I told you I'm keeper of keys at Hogwarts - of course you'll know all about Hogwarts o'course."

"Er - no," Said harry.

Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry," Harry said quickly.

"Sorry?" barked Hagrid, turning stare at the dursleys, who shrank into the shadows. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew you weren't getting yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts for crying out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" Emma pulled the sausages out and poured the tea into the mugs. She gave Hagrid and Harry a mug and a few pieces of sausage each. Emma took what was left and sat on the floor leaning against the chair Harry was sitting on.

Dudley shuffled. He was hungry no doubt. "Don't eat anything he gives you Dudley."

Hagrid chuckled "Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley don't worry."

"All what?" Asked Harry.

"ALL WHAT?" Hagrid thundered. Emma flinched. "Now wait jus' one second!'

Hagrid jumped to his feet and seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursley's cowered against the wall.

"Do you mean her tell me," Hagrid Growled, "that they know nothin abou' about ANYTHING?"

"We know something," Harry said "We can do maths and stuff."

Hagrid simply waved his hand and said, "About our world, I mean. Your world. My world. Yer parents' world."

"What world." Emma asked.

Hagrid looked like he was going to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he boomed.

Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like "mimblewimble." Hagrid stared wildly at Harry .

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," he said. "I mean they're famous. You're famous."

"What - our parents weren't famous where they?" Emma asked.

"Yeh don't know what you are?" he said.

"Stop!" Uncle vernon said suddenly.

Hagrid turned towards him. "You never told them? Never told him what was in the letter Dumbledore left for him? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it Dursley! An' you've kept it from him all these years."

"Keep what from us?" Harry said Eagerly.

"Stop! I forbid you!" Vernon yelled in a panic.

Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil your heads both of yeh," sat Hagrid "Harry, Emma - yer wizards

"We're what?"

"Wizards an' I reckon it's abou' time yeh read yer letter." Hagrid said and Harry stretched out his hand and he finally opened his letter.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Emma reheated the leftover bits of sausage on the glowing embers before Harry and Hagrid woke up. Luckily she couldn't wake up Harry with her clicking he was used to the sound and Hagrid was very asleep.

Tap Tap Tap

At the window was an owl with something tied to it's leg.

Tap Tap Tap

"Alright alright i'm up." Harry said sitting up.

"It's an owl." Emma said opening the window. The owl swooped in looking for a place to land.

"Hagrid there's an owl here."

"Take what it has." He mumbled.

Emma held out her arm and the owl landed. She untied the paper and put it down. The owl pecked her lightly.

"Hagrid what else do we do?" Emma asked.

"Give him 5 knuts in my coat" Hagrid mumbled again.

"Knuts?" Harry asked searching through the pockets.

"The little bronze ones." He said. Harry put 5 of the title bronze coins in the pouch on the owl's leg. Then the owl flew away.

Hagrid yawned a big yawn and sat up. Emma went back over to the sausage pieces in the grate and split it in-between the three of them.

"Hagrid how will I pay for all of this stuff?" Harry said once again reading the list of supplies he would need. "You heard Uncle Vernon won't pay."

"You really think that yer parents didn't leave you anything?" Hagrid asked.

"They left us something?" Emma asked sitting on the other side of the couch from Hagrid.

"Yeh it's in Gringotts. Its a bank for wizards."

"Wizards have banks?" Harry asked.

"Just the one. Run by goblins."

"Goblins?"

"Yeh - so you'd be mad to try and rob it, I'll tell you that. Never mess with Goblins. Gringotts is the safest place in the world for anything yeh want to keep safe - 'cept maybe Hogwarts. It works out cause I got to get somethin for Dumbledoor. I do important things for him. He can trust me see." Hagrid said.

"Got everything?" Hagrid asked. "Come on then."

"Wait before you go could you just sorta scare the Dursley's so that they don't bully me this year?" Emma asked Hagrid.

"Sure thing Emma." He said and went into the back room. By the big thump they heard they could tell that Dudley probably fell out of the bed.

A few minutes later Hagrid and Harry left. Uncle Vernon Aunt Petunia and Dudley came out of the back room and climbed into the boat. They kinda just ignored Emma in the back of the boat.

When they got home Emma went up to the Second Bedroom that Uncle Vernon gave them. She needed to do something so she started pushing the beds together in the corner. She looked through the stuff that dudley had left in there. She started setting stuff out so there was lamp now and a few decorations on the dresser. Everything else she put at the top of the closet. Not that Harry and her used the closet.

Emma was laying in the corner, of the now huge bed, when Harry walked in. He was dragging a trunk and had a small cage in his hand. The room was silent

"Emma are you okay?" Harry asked climbing over to her in the corner. The clicking started.

"Just thinking." Emma said laying on her back.

"About what." Harry said laying next to her.

"About what it will be like with you at Hogwarts." Emma said.

"I'm excited." Harry said with a smile on his face. Emma turned to him.

"What was in that cage?" Emma asked.

"Hagrid got her for me. I named her Hedwig." Harry said and he opened the cage. An owl flew out and landed on Emma's head. She held up her arm and the owl climbed down.

"What color is she?" Emma asked her brother. She doesn't ask this often. She only knows the color blue and black.

"White." Harry said.

Hedwig climbed back up Emma's arm and perched once again on her head. Emma put her hand over her stomach and stopped clicking.

"Come get dinner." Came the gruff voice of Uncle Vernon. So the two left their room and headed down the stairs.

After dinner the Siblings climber up the stairs and entered the room. They took turns changing into pajama's. then they sat on the bed and talked about Hogwarts.

"So Emma are you excited for your birthday?" Emma was a year and two days younger then Harry. Her birthday being on August 2.

"Yeah I guess although I'm not really expecting anything." She said clicking to see him.

"Nonsense. You got me a watch so I will get you something." He said pointedly.

"Okay Harry. Goodnight." Emma said going silent.

"Good night Emma." Harry said and he turned over, put his glasses on the little table, then fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"The next day was Emma's birthday and she woke up to harry Scurrying around the room.

"Harry what are you doing?" She said. She hadn't started clicking yet and for that Harry was grateful.

"Gimme a second." Harry said.

Emma waited.

"Okay you can look now." Harry said as Emma started clicking. She saw Harry sitting next to her with a few presents. 6 in all.

"Harry." Emma groaned. "Why did you get me five things." She started to sit up.

"Because." He said. "Now open them." He said handing one to her.

Emma opened it. Inside was a book. It read "Standard Book of Spells Grade One."

"Wow. Is this for magic?" She asked looking up.

"Yup. Although you can only learn the spells as you don't have a wand." Harry said. He handed her another present.

This went on with Harry handing her present after present till there non left. She had also gotten "A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration," "One Thousand magical Herbs and Fungi," "Magical Drafts and Potions," and "Fantastic Beast's and Where to Find Them."

"Harry, Thank you!" Emma said she hugging Harry.

"It's some of the books you need for First year. I figured you could start reading early and excel in your first year." Harry said.

"Jeez all I got you was an old watch." Emma said.

"Which I love." Harry said and the two of them went down for breakfast.

That night Harry and Emma lay on their bed exhausted the only sound to be heard was Emma's clicking. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia knew it was Emma's birthday and took pleasure in making her do twice her normal work. The threat of Hagrid didn't catch up to them until later that day when Harry reminded them.

Tap Tap.

Emma looked at the window. There was a Small tawny owl. Emma got up and let the owl in. He landed on her arm and Emma un-tied the packages it was holding. The owl then went to rest on Emma's Head.

"Harry look." She said. Inside the box was a little cake that said Happy Birthday Emma in green Icing.

"That must be from Hagrid." Harry said looking at the green Icing. "Whats in the other Package?"

Emma opened it up. Inside was another book. "Hogwarts a History." It read. Emma smiled. She would never grow tired of Hagrid.

"Look there's a note." Harry said pointing to a folded up piece of parchment at the bottom of the box.

Dear Emma,

This book is all about Hogwarts. I figured' you would want to know all about it. Can't wait to see you next year at Hogwarts. Owl me if the Dursley's get out of hand.

Love, Hagrid.

P.S.

There are some plastic knives an forks with the cake so you don't have to share with the Dursleys

Emma and Harry cut the cake into 4 pieces and enjoyed two of them.

They went to bed that night happy and warm.


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day. The day Harry left. Emma had been hugging him a lot over the past month. But today she gave him the biggest hug she could.

"Stay safe Harry." She said pulling away.

"Don't forget to write to me if the Dursley's step out of line." Harry responded as he packed a few last things into his trunk.

"Write to me as soon as you can tonight." Emma said Handing Harry things of the bed. "Learn as much as you can for me." Harry closed his trunk and gave Emma one last hug before emma helped Harry pull the oversized trunk down the stairs and put it into the car.

"Come on get in the car." Came the gruff voice of Uncle Vernon. Harry climbed in and so did Dudley and Aunt Petunia. Emma was staying home alone for the first time in her life and all she could think was: I wish Harry was gonna be here for this.

Emma walked into the house and went to the kitchen. She started to find little bags of food hidden everywhere and took them up to her room. Aunt Petunia would just think that Dudley had started snacking again. She then went up to her room and started to read the books Harry had gotten her.

"Good Luck." Uncle Vernon said as he got back in the car and drove away. Harry made his way into the station and went towards platform 9. He passed it expecting to find Platform 9 3/4. It wasn't there. He kept walking back and forth between Platforms 9 and 10. He even asked a ticket collector who said that there was no Platform 9 3/4.

"Come on now what was the platform name again?" Came a female voice.

"9 and 3/4." Chirped a small voice.

"Alright now this way." Came the female voice again. Harry moved towards it. Soon he was standing in front of a motherly woman with bright red hair.

"Um... excuse me I was looking for Platform 9 3/4." Harry asked her.

"Oh dear you just go straight through that wall there to get to the Platform. I'm Mrs. Weasley by the way." Mrs Weasley was not an unkind woman. But she had this plan to feed thousands. To end world Hunger. So when she saw this skinny as a twig child she wanted to help. "I have a son going into first as well. But Fred and George can help you get your trunk onto the train Dear." She finished and she gestured for her twins to run through the wall. They did but they disappeared into the wall instead of running into it.

"Thank you." Harry said before turning towards the wall and running at it with his eyes closed tightly. When he opened his eyes again he was standing in front of a Scarlet red train.

"Wingardium Leveosia." Emma said moving her hand around to the spell. She hadn't expected anything to happen but was disappointed when nothing did. "Wingardium Leveosia." She tried again this time the book in front of her floated up about a foot before falling.

Harry had boarded the train and was siting in a compartment all by himself when the door slid open. A red head boy was standing there.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." He asked.

"Yeah." Harry said and the red headed boy sat down across from him.

"My names Ron Weasley." Ron said.

"Mine's Harry Potter." Harry said.

"The Harry Potter. Do you have the.. you know.. the scar?" Ron asked he was shocked.

Harry lifted up his bangs and Ron gaped at the lightning bolt scar.

Emma continued reading. She stopped saying the spells out loud for the Dursley's were home. But she did the movement and said the enchantment in her head.

They had arrived at Hogwarts and Harry was happy to see Hagrid was the one taking them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. They clambered onto boats and passed across a river. Harry was in a boat with Ron, Hermione a girl he had met on the train, and Nevile a boy who had lost his toad.

"Head's Down." Yelled Hagrid as they passed through a wall of Ivy. They then reached a rocky shore and stepped of off their boats. Hagrid led them to the Doors of Hogwarts and the he opened them they saw a stern looking woman in green robes.

"Thank you Hagrid, I've got it from here." She said and Hagrid left. "Hello students I am Professor McGonnagal. I am a Professor hear and Head of Gryffindor House. In just a moment you will be Sorted into a House. There is Gryffindor Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The house you are in will be like your family here at Hogwarts. The things you do right will earn you house points and any bad behavior will result in points lost. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the house cup."

Emma was downstairs. The dursley's had demanded she make dinner and she was. She was making Meatloaf and after setting the table and putting the food on the table she cut herself a nice big piece and ate it all.

It was Harry's turn to be sorted. He stepped up and sat down on the stool. He had one last glimpse at the great hall before the hat dropped over his eyes.

"Hmm curious very very curious." The hat said in Harry's head.

Emma started reading a different book now. "Magical Drafts and Potions." She opened it to page one and started to read about the theory of potions.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted into the hall. The table cheered and Harry went to sit down at Gryffindor table. The rest of the sorting went by Kinda fast. Ron Hermione and Neville all also got into Gryffindor and Percy, Rons older brother, showed them the way to the house and showed them their dorms. Harry instantly wrote a letter and when Ron tried to read it he hid it from him.

Harry tied his letter to Hedwigs leg and she flew out the window towards Emma.


End file.
